Eau Du Mode
by QueenWillie
Summary: What if Bradfords gift for Clare wasn't the only perfume Fey had made?


Title: Eau Du Mode

Author : QueenWillie

Disclaimer : Don't Own Em, Never Will 

Pairing : Daniel/Wilhelmina

Summary : The poisoned gift for Clare wasn't the only perfume Fey left behind. This is just some silly fluff I wrote while I was bored and STILL ILL WITH FLU, seriously this is like some monster strain or something!

Marc was bored, Wilhelmina had been in her office for 2 hours now schmoozing with some hot Italian designer and she hadn't even let him in for a peek at the Gucci God. He had nothing to do, even making fun of Betty's Moo-moo hadn't lifted his spirits. Luckily the phone rang to interrupt his boredom.

'Wilhelmina Slater's office.' He answered in his best sing-song voice.

'Marc, get your Burberry clad butt round here now.'

'Hey Mandy Pants, I can't. If I leave my desk and she catches me she'll punch me in the kidneys again. Remember when I left the desk for a bathroom break and she missed the call from Dolce and Gabbana?'

'Trust me, what I have to tell you is worth peeing through a catheter for.'

His interest piqued he slammed down the phone, pressing an ear to the door he could hear the tinkle of Wilhelmina's fake laugh. Good if she was still making nice then negotiations weren't over, he should have time to run round and see why Amanda had her panties in a twist.

He scurried round to the circular desk at Modes reception, pushing interns out the way as he went. Amanda was sitting at the desk staring at a piece of torn paper, ignoring the ringing phone.

'Okay Trampolina, what's so important?'

'I've been reading the ripped pages from my Mothers diary.'

Marc turned to leave, 'Urgh Mandy, I can't go traipsing around after another man you think might be your father. I've already got a restraining order from David Hasslehoff.'

Amanda leaned right over her desk and grabbed him by the wrist, 'No listen to me, my mother had another perfume made!'

Marc turned round, eyes wide, 'Another bottle? You're telling me there is another bottle of crazy death perfume out there? Where is it and why isn't it in Rosie O'Donnell's dressing room?'

'No Marc, not another bottle, another perfume. Here read this.'

She thrust the paper under his nose and he ran round behind her desk, sat on her lap and began to read.

_May 27__th_

_Bradford came into the office today, he cancelled our little rendezvous in our love den. He's never cancelled before. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that the guilt was killing him. He couldn't go on living this double life and lying to that walking bottle of Chardonnay he calls a wife. I reminded him that he has had other lovers besides me throughout the years, why is this any different. He couldn't answer me, but I know why. He loves me. I am not going to let him walk away from me._

_I was hoping I would never have to use this but don't let it be said that I am not prepared for every eventuality. When I was having Bradford's loving gift prepared for Clare I had another treat cooked up for myself. A perfume made with animal pheromones, one spray of this and Bradford won't be able to resist me. Bottled lust, Bradford won't even remember he has a wife by the time I'm finished._

Marc gasped, 'O-M-G!'

'I know.'

'You're mother had a perfume that made her irresistible. Where is it Mandy?' He jumped off her lap ad started to shake her upper arms, 'Colin Farrell will be in these offices next month and if you don't tell me where that perfume is…'

'Calm down J-Mo, I've got a big box of her personal effects……right here.'

She pulled out a large box from under the desk, brimming with items that once belonged to Fey Sommers.

The two of the started rummaging straight away, throwing hair brushes, scarves and ball gags over their shoulders and hitting the mail room girl as she walked past. Amanda gasped and held her trophy up to the light. An oval bottle with a dark amber liquid inside. Marc tried to grab it out of her hands but she slapped him away.

'Hey share.'

'Not here Marc, you want this lot to find you irresistible?'

Marc looked round and saw that she was gesturing Betty and he gagged.

'Okay fine.' Amanda stored the perfume in her pocket and the two of them stopped breathing as they heard the familiar click of heels on the tiles. Wilhelmina rounded the corner.

'Marc, who gave you permission to leave your desk!?'

'Sorry Willie, nature called.'

'Well next time tell nature to leave a message. Conference room…NOW!'

Marc and Amanda both jumped to attention and ran to the conference room, both of them feeling Wilhelmina's icy stare on their backs.

God this meeting was boring, Amanda didn't care about sales figures or ad pages, she just wanted to know which celebrity was in for the next cover shoot and hear the latest on any office scandal. Even Daniel and Wilhelmina were being civil to each other…dull, dull, and dull. She fingered the bottle of perfume still resting in her pocket and felt her pulse quicken. She lifted it out of her pocket and rolled the bottle between her fingers. She slowly came back to reality when she heard Wilhelmina speak.

'Okay, that's it, back to work everyone.'

Thank God that was over thought Marc, no cat fights between the Editors, no scandals, no new celebs. What the point in having these meetings if all they were going to talk about was work. He looked over at Amanda and saw that she was clutching the perfume to her chest. Oh no! If she thought that she was going to let him in on this little secret and then not share the goods she was very much mistaken. He ran over to her and grabbed the bottle. Amanda's grip tightened.

'Didn't you hear what I said Mandy, Colin Farrell!'

'You have a boyfriend Marc.'

'Oh please, Cliff will totally understand. It's COLIN FARRELL!'

'Let go!'

'NEVER!' As Marc screamed this, he gave one last tug and he felt the bottle fly out of both their grasps and watched in horror as it landed in the hollow in the middle of the conference table and smashed.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

Wilhelmina glared at them both. 'What the hell was that!'

Everyone stopped on their way out of the room and turned to Amanda and Marc. The both shouted 'She did it' and pointed at each other.

'What's going on?' Asked Daniel.

Marc looked at Amanda. 'It's Sexfume!' he shouted.

'It's what?'

Amanda rushed forward and shoved her mother's diary page under Daniel's nose. He read it and laughed, he passed it to Wilhelmina who rolled her eyes to the heavens after reading it.

'Oh please, this is absurd. You don't really expect me to believe that this perfume makes everyone who comes into contact crazy with lust.'

The employees who had stopped now all gasped, looked at each other in panic, held their noses and fled the room.

Wilhelmina followed them into the corridor and saw they were all heading for the elevator and stairs including Marc and Amanda.

'Get back to work!' Her cry fell on deaf ears as she watched the office empty. 'You're all working through the night tomorrow…WITH NO PAY!'

She walked back into the conference room and found the last two members of Mode's employees, Daniel and of course his ever present lap dog Betty.

'Unbelievable, where did we find these morons!?'

Daniel just smirked, 'Can't say I blame them, the thought of the accountants going mad with lust over the girls in styles doesn't thrill me too much.'

'Daniel, please tell me you don't believe this?'

'Of course not, would I be here with you if I did?' He said raising his eyebrow.

'Very funny Daniel, we have work to do and no staff!'

Betty put her hand up meekly, 'I'm here.'

Daniel turned to her, 'Go home Betty, there's not a lot we can do 'til tomorrow. I'm just going to go over the book again and then I'm outta here too.'

Betty walked past Wilhelmina and left the office. 'I'll be in my office making a few phone calls if you need me.' Said Wilhelmina.

'Don't worry Wilhelmina, if I have any uncontrollable surges of hormones, you'll be the first to know.'

She gave him a humourless smile and returned to her office.

Her few phone calls had led to more phone calls, which led to emails and pages and faxes and now her head was spinning. She looked at the clock on her desk, she had been in here three hours. It was time to go home and have a well earned glass of wine and some ridiculously rich French cheese. She picked up her jacket and purse and started to head home.

As she walked past the conference room she could see that the backlight on the display wall was on and could just make out the shadow of Daniel pacing in front of it. She walked into the room, he had removed his suit jacket and his tie. His top buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he was staring at the mock up pinned the wall in concentration.

'I thought you would be gone by now.'

He turned to face her, she had taken her hair down and was sleepily running a hand through it. 'You too, I thought you only had a few calls to make.'

'Oh well, you know how the boys over at Hermes get, everything turns into a drama.' She gestured the pictures on the wall. 'What are you working on?'

'I'm not happy with the cover. Keira Knightly painted silver? I know it's edgy but it's so obscure and I much prefer the one of her in the Valentino dress.'

Wilhelmina yawned, 'Well make the Valentino your cover and print up 500 or so with the silver cover and call them limited edition, jack the price up a bit. Obscure or not people will pay anything for limited editions.'

He turned to her, 'You know…that's really good.'

She smiled, 'Surprised?'

He returned her smile, in this light…with that scent floating around them it almost made him want to….no, no, no. She yawned again and this time winced as she felt a pain in her shoulder.

'Damn it, remind me to order new chairs for our offices.' She ran her left hand over her right shoulder and massaged it, when she pulled her hand down she knocked the collar of her blouse and it was left sticking up.

'Here…' Daniel reached his hand up to straighten her collar, his hand brushed against her hair and their eyes locked.

Neither knew who moved first but they were instantly together, hands clawing at fabric. Mouths viciously assaulting each other, Daniel backed her against the wall and lifted her against it, sending the cover mock ups flying. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as she popped the buttons on his shirt and kissed and bit the exposed skin on his neck.

He used his weight to keep her pinned to the wall as he used his hands to remove her blouse. His mouth instantly went to the swell of her breasts above her la pearla bra and she moaned at the contact. His hands moved to her ass as he moved them from their position against the wall over to the conference table. He laid her on it and crawled over her body, roughly pushing her skirt up as her hands nimbly worked on his belt. Leaning forward as much as she could with his weight bearing on her as he kissed his way along her collarbone she pulled his pants and boxers down in one tug. His hands moved between her legs and he ripped her panties to the side and in one fluid motion he thrust into her. The two of them cried out at the sensation as he slammed into her. 'Harder.' She growled and he doubled his efforts, his roughness nearly sending them over the edge of the table. She used one hand to steady them on the desk and the other clawed at his back as he quickened his movements. He could feel her tightening and she arched her back as she started to cry out, a couple more hard thrusts and he buried his head between her breasts and yelled before collapsing on top of her in a sweaty panting mess.

There was no sound in the room except their heavy breathing. He still had his head resting on her shoulder and she was staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Neither wanted to be the first to move, to acknowledge what had just taken place. After what seemed like forever Wilhelmina eventually started to feel numb.

'Move Daniel.' Her voice seemed to jerk him back to himself and he moved off her without looking at her. He wordlessly pulled his pants up and turned to find his shirt as she straightened her skirt and located her blouse. Trying to stop her body trembling from the after effects of their…whatever that was she set about fixing her appearance.

Daniel spun round, 'What the fuck!'

'Daniel…'

'Did you plan this!?'

'Me!? You're the one who pinned me up against that wall!'

Daniel tried to steady his breathing and looked over at her, she was still breathing heavily but she looked just as disturbed as him. Her clothed were creased from what he had to admit was utterly mind blowing sex, her hair messed from where he ran his hands through it and her lips were swollen from their violent kisses, he felt a twitch in his libido as his body urged him to move for her again and that's when it hit him.

'Of course…'

'The perfume.' He gestured the dark stain and broken glass in the centre of the table.'

Wilhelmina's eyes widened in realisation, 'Obviously, well it certainly works. The rest of them were right to run out of here.'

'Of course it works, the one she made to poison my mother worked didn't it. We were fools to think this one would be different. That's all this was!' Said Daniel with a wide grin.

'A fluke of Chemistry.' Agreed Wilhelmina with a nod.

'So we can just pretend this didn't happen right?'

'Absolutely, this is our secret.'

The next morning the Mode staff members gathered around the conference table. All were pale and terrified, a few had even run off to be sick. Daniel was taking it in turn to glare at them all from his seat and Wilhelmina was striding around the room looking mutinous.

'Yesterdays behaviour was unacceptable!' She barked at the room.

'You're lucky I can't fire you all! Daniel and I were here on our own trying to save this issue because our supposedly loyal staff bailed on us.'

Betty raised her hand, 'Yes Betty I know you offered to stay, that is duly noted and you are not included in this.' Daniel told her with a smile.

He turned to address the rest of the room, 'Look, I know this office has some bizarre goings on but seriously, running out of the workplace because you're scared some perfume is going to induce some hormone fuelled Mode orgy is a bit bizarre even for us.' Daniel noticed how Wilhelmina would not meet his eyes. He continued, 'I don't mind telling you, I am extremely disappointed.'

Amanda stood up, 'I'm so sorry Daniel, it's all my fault. I got carried away by the things my mother wrote and it was all for nothing!'

Daniel cleared his throat. 'Uh…what?'

'I was reading the next page of the diary, it didn't work. That bottle was just a mix of Chanel and some cheap drug store brand. The guy gave it to my mother because he was too scared to tell her that something like that couldn't be made.'

Daniel swallowed and looked up to find Wilhelmina staring straight into his eyes with horror.

'Oh.'

THE END


End file.
